<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>434 by section_of_existence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942335">434</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence'>section_of_existence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TFBOYS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实中不可能发生的妄想。如此而已。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>434 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>越来越多的人能喜欢他现在的长相了，他的确越来越好看。<br/>像是在投资又或者寻找补偿一样的，他的父母又生了一个孩子。<br/>他默默地在连轴转着，一松懈就空虚得很，不知道望向哪里更好。<br/>旧友疏远了，队友早已反目，家人不懂他有什么好有压力的。<br/>毕竟少年成名的他，最受观众的宽容，没有谁真的去要求过什么实力。<br/>有什么不好呢？他在饭局上稳稳地拿着酒杯，一杯一杯地灌下去，还是清醒。<br/>迎着猥琐下流充满欲望的眼神，其实，他不是很想清醒。<br/>就让他忘记吧，忘记吧，他被紧紧封住的嘴，已经不能说话，就像是最漂亮的洋娃娃。<br/>很多时候他也不能有所坚持有所保留，因为他已经看不清他还有什么能获得什么。<br/>服从吧，他自己的欲望和他人的欲望，做物质世界里的奴隶吧。<br/>有一天一切被揭开的时候，会有阳光洒下来，可是也许他就灰飞烟灭了。<br/>就像是一个泡沫那样的，破灭了。</p><p>在他闹了乱子出来，负面新闻涌入人们视线的时候，那个泡沫破掉了。<br/>他明白那是粉丝对他所有美好的幻想，如梦幻泡影。<br/>他突然觉得好解脱，疯疯癫癫地笑了。<br/>好像是所有叛逆都在那刻爆发了。<br/>他从神坛跌落，有一种粉身碎骨的畅快。<br/>那是一个象征官方荣誉的会议，从来只有极少数人才有这样的殊荣。<br/>过去的他因为干净而有资格，从今日起，就是往昔峥嵘了。<br/>面对记者，他崩不住情绪，对着镜头质问父母，索取一点从来没获取过的关心。<br/>他说你们把我当什么呢？有我才有现在的一切啊，转头来生了他出来，你们就爱着他了，我还是在赚钱，你们花的每一分都是我在赚，你们把他保护得好好，而我呢？</p><p>他控诉得伤心，整个人都佝偻着，仿佛要把整颗心都呕出来那样的，弯着腰，倒是像在谢罪一样，记者把他围得很死，镜头要怼到他的喉咙口那样的，听他大口大口的喘气和咆哮着的悲鸣。令人恶心又感同身受的压抑。</p><p>这时有人挤了进来，解开了西装盖在他脑袋上，带着他突围，记者一阵哗然之后，快门声更密集了。他的背被轻轻地拍着，这个拍背抚后颈的节奏手法他熟悉，隐约猜到了是谁一样地依着来人，像只猫咪一样地蹭了蹭来人的胸膛，来人拂过他柔顺的发丝，带来一点说不清的安心感，他浑浑噩噩地被带上了车，脑子还是晕的，因为情绪激动而劳累，他有点耳鸣。</p><p>来人倒是很沉默，又或者说，向来都是沉默的。</p><p>只是递给他纸巾和水，他胡乱地蹭脏了自己的西装外套，灌了一口水，拿手背擦了嘴角，没有用纸巾的意思。来人就笑了，那种浅浅的笑。</p><p>你啊，瞧你啊，还是那么糙。</p><p>这一刻他情绪平复了，好像一切都回到很久很久以前，他还不算是完全长大。<br/>就是那种他还能感觉灵魂活着的时候吧。</p><p>来人轻轻地许诺。</p><p>嘿，你做我的宝贝吧，做我一个人的宝贝，宝贝啊宝贝，宝贝怎么样啊。或者，宝宝。</p><p>宝宝啊。</p><p>他耳朵里嗡嗡的响声都停了。<br/>这大概是不可能的却最应当发生的幻梦吧。</p><p>要说世界上还有谁能真的懂，的确只有这个喊他宝宝的人，最懂。</p><p>对方喃喃着，宝宝啊宝宝。</p><p>仿佛这两个字也能自我催眠一样的。他俩在那种昏昏欲睡的气氛里，被这两个字治愈了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 有关跨年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从病床上醒来的时候他有默许自己借着打哈欠的工夫偷偷地埋在被子里流泪三十秒。他恍惚中有梦到他所挂念的人来探望他，醒来却只是看见玩着手机的工作人员<br/>他好像已经习惯了装作钢铁般的坚硬坚强，病了不许露怯，到头来会梦到，不可思议，到头来真是清醒过来，他身边人满为患，没有什么真正想见到的人。<br/>所以回到那个漂亮又空荡荡的房子里……是了他家里人早就度假去了，谁能想到他百忙之中有突如其来的病呢<br/>他瘫在沙发上，觉得自己就是一只脆弱的小猫咪。<br/>他发语音大骂了一顿他想见的人。他纵容自己任性，觉得分手吧，谈恋爱也不能真的给自己多少安慰，该寂寞的时候还是那么寂寞。<br/>听到对方的语音倒是秒回。他懒得听，连声音也不想听到了。<br/>就看到转文字里说：<br/>一年到头休假一天，陪你在病房过了，你还要怎么样。新年快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 论be的发生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>去年写的存稿</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在进组之前很仓促地去谈了一个恋爱，为他空白的感情生活增加一点体验。毕竟一上来就是男主，感情戏。他怕处理不好。他有足够多的理智去处理现实，对待感情也是这种态度。所以有人怨恨过他冰冷。是含在眼里的怨，那种怨也是冷冷的。他不当回事，灵魂游离着旁观这场冷战，跳脱地想，不错，两个“冷”人。可是没有办法，生来如此。<br/>由于太过仓促了，还没来得及打开自己，他的印象里只有模模糊糊的草原，和接近女孩时小声的那句对不起。<br/>……他想让初吻出于自己的意愿，属于自己，如此而已。<br/>进程很赶，很快就进组了。他很熟悉剧本，在飞机上反复看了很多遍，到头来最佩服的是剧组的美工布景。他有些艺术上的爱好，喜欢这些东西。<br/>最开始的时候他没有喜欢上对手戏的女演员，在导演安排的相处感情期间，不得不认真地观察对方。看对方梗着脖子追着人打闹，一脸蛮横。他亦步亦趋地跟着，如同戏里那样的几米之外的旁观。<br/>学会野蛮其实是她教的。<br/>但是那种熟悉的，从不服人的气势和顽劣的习性，让他开始喜欢上她了，他知道自己在移情。他没有阻止感情的发生。<br/>他学过一些基础的素描和色彩，趁着艺考的劲头没过去，手上功夫还扎实，有偷偷地画过速写。女孩见他这样，少有地羞涩。尽管那只是潦草的脸型轮廓。<br/>像啊，心照不宣的像，会被牢记仇恨的偏执粉丝一眼认出的像。他还挺好奇这些粉丝会怎么想，心情大概挺复杂的吧。<br/>他对这座气候潮湿的魔幻城市少有好感，因为伤人，很少表态。<br/>但是女孩在，他开始有什么可以纪念的情景了，由衷地感谢这个故事。他终于拨开那团潮热的雾，有了见光的敞亮。至少被银幕见证过爱意，这对他来说就够了。别的从不指望。<br/>他的喜欢从来不卑不亢，只是不知怎么演变成了一场野蛮的追逐，他很少再想起他，因为终于不在他身后了。他以前以为是并肩，后来发现他的确很抗拒施舍，所以连好意都想拒绝。<br/>于是一年一度不得不站一起的时候他再次感到恍惚。那一天他俩的脸都很臭。他一次也没敢回望过去，尽管他知道对方一直在偷偷瞄他。<br/>不能回应。也没有必要回应了吧。<br/>他是个人渣。心很硬的。<br/>终于有一天他们的地位倒置，成王败寇，关系疏远得一塌糊涂。好似从来没有发生过任何暗语，只是不值一提的内鱼历史上，两位分别登上顶峰的陌生人。他的生活看着非常美满，也终于没有人调侃他靠女友上位，他很喜欢那个不能公开的女友笑起来的虎牙。情难自禁罢了。</p><p><br/>和一块石头玩冷战会让缺爱的人抓狂发疯。<br/>他疯起来几乎没个热气，和发飙的时候完全不一样，阴着脸，眼神森森的，沉默往往显示事态的严重性。<br/>但是地理上的遥远直接削去大半气势，他没法像近视一样把脸凑到人面前，满脸写着不高兴。对方天生有本事对一切不闻不问。<br/>以前的他是个傻逼，在房间里作弄人，日常的打架这人全不参与，此刻他就更像是单方面地在欺压，为此他谨慎地锁了门，确认没有镜头，欺身而上，拧着人的胳膊问痛不痛。<br/>对方绷着脸说，不痛。真是一点情绪也没有。后来他才明白这种人活在世上精神状态和他完全不一样，既没有世界也没有自己。没有自己的人，是不会觉得痛的，自然也就没有感情。<br/>为此他在心里怨怼无数次，明明是你先招惹我。<br/>他在冰天雪地里拍戏的时候，搭戏那妹子眼神凌厉，爱好艺术，满脸写着倔强。他乍一看就犯怵，头疼，这种相似的联想，就像是冤魂不散地在讨债。<br/>于是他很傻逼地凑上去和人妹子套近乎，妹子年纪小，乖。他就感慨，在心里骂着脏话感慨到了极点，那个家伙十三四的时候的确也就是乖。<br/>骗人的吧，我才不信了。<br/>没有理由吃亏第二次。<br/>他够掏心掏肺的，就算最开始两个人慢热到极点，谁都不给好脸色。他天生倾向于和乖巧听话的打交道，显然当时他能和老乡霸道舒服了，没道理接受一个陌生人，他排外。而且这人压根不需要他。后来他每次复盘的时候都会想起来，的确，这人从不需要他。<br/>是自作多情了。<br/>就当是热心肠吧，每一次回头看落在人群后面的人。他总是想起那时候对方怯怯的眼神。<br/>是没法不管的。<br/>从此他就觉得憋屈，明明是你那样看着我，我才一次又一次地伸手。<br/>后来由于习惯了或者什么而已。毕竟那个人不开口，大部分注意力就挪过去，对方哪怕出现对世界的一点热情也好。<br/>他喜笑颜开的，殊不知这就是对方关注世界时第一时间映入眼帘的画面。<br/>由于没有答案又压抑，他渐渐也就忘记这个人了。后来偶尔碰面的时候就不免带着负面情绪去揣测，这个人既然不在乎世界也不在乎他自己，他在乎什么呢？<br/>……………………<br/>是你是你一定是你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>